


Popped

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #15 Photo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popped

**Popped**

**Pairing:** Percival/Vivian

 **Words:** 155

**Prompt #15 Photo**

Percival looked around at the hotel room. Everything was perfect for their first night together as man and wife. There was champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. It seemed all a dream to him. He never thought he would be getting married and especially not to her.

The bathroom door opened and Vivian came out wearing very little. She smiled at him. “Happy wedding night, my teddy bear.”

Percival blushed. “Happy wedding night to you, princess.”

Vivian giggled. “You are much too formal all of a sudden.”

“Strawberry? Or maybe some champagne?” Percival went to open the bottle.

Vivian walked over and put her hand on his. “Later. I have other things on my mind.”

The cork in the champagne bottle popped out and flew across the room.

Percival turned red and Vivian giggled.

“How did you know my plan?” She picked up a strawberry and popped it in his mouth. “Now let the pleasure begin.”     


End file.
